combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Anonymous Editor's GP Guide
Don't you just hate it when you're low on GP and can't buy your favorite guns? Well this guide is aimed to stop that from happening. First of all, you'll need to know what weapon you're best with. If you're not quite sure, click here and check your weapon stats. The link takes you to you own personal profile, but you'll need to log on first. Then, click on your weapon usage and buy your most deadly weapon. Mine's G36E because of its high accuracy and medium damage. It's also prescoped with a high-resolution scope that has about the same magnification as a normal sniper rifle's scope. Your opinion may be different, but depending on what weapon you're the best with, use it. That way, lets say, if you bought an AK47 for 800GP. Then, you made 1000GP on that day, you earned a 200GP profit. However, if you're using a weapon you really suck with, lets say MP5, then you'd probably be tempted to buy another weapon. That'll be a waste of GP. The best way to keep track of this is to remember how much GP you had before you bought your weapons/gear, and then how much GP you have when they expire. Also, if you're one of the rich people who want to test out lots of weapons, do it, but try to at least earn all the money back before trying another weapon. Now, it's time to make up your mind. This is how you should spend it: In your inventory, you should have your favorite weapon. Now, depending on what type of weapon it is, you might need a back-up weapon. If you chose a shot gun, you will definitely need a medium range weapon unless you're planning to play on a small map. If you chose a Sniper rifle, you must have another gun (unless you have a auto sniper. Still, it's best to have an AR with you). If you chose a machine gun, you should get a long range AR (pre-scoped guns like G36E or AUG A1) unless you have an accurate MG like MK48. If you chose a sub-machine gun, you need some long range support unless the SMG is scoped or has little recoil. PS: K7 actually has a lot of recoil. If you chose an assault rifle, you won't need anything else but a sniper in big maps. If you're crazy enough to spend all you money on a LAW or RPG-7, then you'd better put you M16A3 in you back pack. Now that you know what you should use, you should analyze the stats of you gun. if you gun has; Low recoil, get a scope on it. Medium recoil, get a scope and or suppressor and bring something in your backpack. High recoil, get a suppressor or buy a low or medium recoil gun. Low portability (heavy), get a lighter SMG to speed you up. Medium portability, get anything that fits the weapon class High portability, get a heavier rifle for longer distances. Low damage, get a suppressor if necessary to increase the kill rate as the enemy won't find you as easily or take a medium damage AR. Medium damage, get a suppressor if you want. High damage, get a S1 suppressor because high damage = high recoil usually. Otherwise, get a scope and tap your mouse. Low fire rate, get a faster gun for back up Medium fire rate, get anything. High fire rate, get a high ammunition gun just in case you run out of ammo before your enemy does. Low accuracy, get a scope and suppressor or get another high-accuracy weapon. Medium accuracy, get a scope. High accuracy, get a scope if it doesn't already have one and if it happens to be a SR, get another gun as mentioned before. Now, you'll need to know about the usual trends with stats; High recoil = high damage, low-medium fire rate. Low recoil = low-medium damage, medium-high fire rates High portability (light) = low damage Low portability = high damage or high fire rates. low damage = high fire rates, low recoil High damage = low-medium fire rates, high recoil Low fire rates = medium-high damage, low recoil High fire rates = low-medium damage, low accuracy Low accuracy = high damage High accuracy = medium-high damage, high recoil Typical average stats of each weapon class: SMG= high portability, medium accuracy, low-medium damage, high fire rates SG = High portability, Low accuracy, High recoil, High damage. SR= Low portability, High accuracy, High recoil, High damage. AR= Medium portability, Medium-high accuracy, Medium recoil. MG = Low portability, Low accuracy, High recoil, High fire rates. That's about it. Now you should know what weapons fit you most. Also, if you're in desperate need for GP, and you haven't already finish the training grounds, press F1, choose start training grounds and after you complete it, you get 3000 GP. Good luck soldier! Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides